A little bad, A little good
by Superhero8674
Summary: Lindsey was your everyday woman. She had a family that would do anything for her. She had a job that kept food on the table. A roof over her head. And did I mentions her family was a raccoon, and a giant tree. Her job involves stealing and fighting. And her home is a ship she isn't welcomed on.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! First Guardians of the Galaxy story so let's go!

I'm going to say right now that the beginning is going to be kinda sped up. Hopefully everyone has seen the movie and knows what has happened. I just want to get it over with so I can start the actual story. :)

This is going to be an OC and I hope you enjoy her.

I only one Lindsey.

Read and review!

T- language, innuendos, and adult humor

* * *

"Lindsey Marie McCoy." I herd my name called from behind the doors.

I let an officer push me into the room where I would be debriefed about all the "horrible illegal" things I've done. Staring at the men through the glass I waited.

"Age Thirty, Terran, orphaned since she was a new born. After turning eighteen she went off to Nova University, but dropped out for unknown reasons.

"Should of stuck with it." I herd one of the officers mumble.

Growling I squinted my eyes trying to give him my best menacing look.

"She has worked a number of minimum wage jobs, but things changed when she got into a bar fight which ended with her teaming up with Rocket, and Groot. Since than she has been arrested for stealing, fighting, public intoxication, illegal bounty hunting, and kidnapping."

Scoffing I looked towards the exit door. It's not like I kidnapped a kid or anything. It was just a huge misunderstanding which wasn't even my fault. Rocket was the one who told me to go after the man child. He ended up not even being the target, long story short man child freaking out, I tried to grab him quick but got arrested.

"Peter Quill." The officer called from behind the glass, motioning me to exit through the door.

Snapping my head around to the dick who got my team, and I arrested. Oh how I wanted his neck!

It all happened because Rocket couldn't let a forty thousand unit bounty go. Truthfully at that moment I didn't want to let it go either. It had been awhile since we had a good job, and money. Lately we've been doing a lot of gambling, and underground fights to make money. Eating preserved mystery meat for a month can make you lack in common sense.

After thinking about it we probably shouldn't of made such a scene. It was midday in the middle of Xandars' most populated shopping area. People don't take kindly to fighting, cursing, and well weapons. But if it wasn't for the green bitch and the damn orb I would of had him. And maybe if Groot understood a little better, but I don't blame him.

"Move." The officer snapped shoving me out the door guiding me towards the waiting room for the ship that would take us to the prison.

"So let me just start off by saying this is your fault." Rocket grumbled once I entered through the door.

"ME!?" I yelled. "You were the one that had to pull out the damn gun!" I argued.

"Well if you did your job right!" Rocket yelled back, his ears pinned back on his head and teeth bared.

"If I wasn't handcuffed I would have you're neck!" I growled baring my own teeth.

"I am Groot." Groot calmly said with a dorky look on his face.

Doing some controlled breathing I smiled and looked up to Groot. "You're right." Looking back at a very disgruntled Rocket I gave him a sad smile. We always have arguments like this but Groot reminds us that we three were family. Don't get me wrong a very weird, and dysfunctional family, but we do have a lot of trust.

Sitting on the ground with my hands cuffed behind my back I looked towards the door. We're gonna get out of here and get our forty thousand units. I sighed, I'll be damned if I have to spend more than a week here. Looking to the other corner I saw the green she devil standing straight with eyes closed. Growling I looked over to Rocket.

"You better have a plan." I whispered.

"Mmhm." He mumbled eyes closed in thought.

"Hey man, hands!" A voice from the hallway chuckled.

Groaning I stood up. This was it, next stop prison. I'm not going to lie I'm scared, this is going to be my first time. Yeah I've been arrested but I've only been in holding, never had to go and stay with the big boys.

"Line up!" The officer ordered pushing Quill behind me. "Next stop you're new home." He chuckled dryly pushing us through the ship doors and pointing us all to a seat.

"Well now we can officially talk." Peter laughed looking towards me.

Yup I had to sit between Groot, and Peter. Sighing I looked back to him.

"I don't want to talk." I whispered looking anywhere but him.

Leaning back in my seat I closed my eyes trying to get my nerves under control. I couldn't stop bouncing my leg. All the stories that Rocket has told me started to spill into my mind. Shaking my head I balled my hands up behind my back. I knew one day this would happen but I wasn't expecting it to actually happen.

"You okay?" Peter asked starring at my leg. "You're shaking." He raised a brow and smirked. "First time huh?" Even though I was clearly ignoring him he continued. "Don't worry I will make you're first smooth and gently." He whispered.

Shooting my eyes opened I glared at him which only caused him to chuckle and get more comfortable in his seat.

"Ugh." I looked towards the city as it got smaller and smaller.

"I am Groot." Groot said patting my head.

"Thanks buddy." I smiled at him than looked over to Peter who had a confused and empty look on his face.

"You understand that?" Peter stammered still looking at Groot.

"Um yeah." I answered back.

"Now if you look out your window you will be able to see your beautiful no bedroom, shared bathroom home." The officer said over the speaker.

"Bastard." I growled looking out the window towards hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like say thank you for all the followers, favorites, and comments! It gets me really excited to see that you guys are enjoying my story so far. And that's why I decided to give you guys a chapter early! :D

I've finished all of the chapters that involve the movie story line, it's gonna be the next seven chapters or so. Like I said it's going to go by kinda fast, the dialogue might be shortened but the concept is still there.

I only own Lindsey...

Rated T- language, innuendos, and adult humor(lots)

Hope you in enjoy my new chapter.

* * *

"Undress." An officer ordered.

After getting off the ship we were all separated to be "cleaned," yeah my opinion on this matter isn't the prettiest. We've been stripped of our belongings, and forced to undress, and washed down with this orange gooey substance. Scoffing I looked towards the box I was suppose to put my clothes in. It wasn't even big enough for my boots.

"Do you need some help princess?" The officer continued.

Growling I stripped to nothing covering my chest with my hands. I closed my eyes and waited. When the cold orange goo started, it felt like needles were continuously stabbing every inch of my body. Gagging I curled up, and tried to think of some place warm. This was not what I thought being clean was! I'm more dirty than anything right now.

After that, I was guided to the room I was suppose to dress into the awful yellow prison garb. The officer who has been taunting me since the beginning shoved me through the door and threw a towel at my face.

"You said you didn't have a towel!" I yelled glaring at the pig.

"Oops." He smirked and shut the door.

"Well now. I'm not surprised."

Groaning I wrapped the towel around myself and glared at Peter. "Don't."

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Peter said raising his hands in surrender.

"I know." I answered trying to dry off my body without showing him anymore. Taking a peak over at Peter I noticed he also has nothing to be ashamed of, rock hard body, tall, tan, not so bad with the looks-. STOP IT LINDSEY! I scolded myself. Shaking those thoughts out.

I finished getting dressed tying up my boots when I herd a tiny growl from behind the door.

Watching a disgruntled wet Rocket enter, I couldn't help but snort. He just looked so pissed, he was probably being an asshole and got the special treatment.

He doesn't take long to get dried of, and dressed. And before I know it we were walking through the center of the prison.

And none of the stories could prepare me for this. Women and men were everywhere, the prison was packed full. Trying not to think about all the murders, and rapists, I focused on the back Gamoras head.

I was walking in the middle between Rocket, and Groot. "Why is everyone so mad." I whispered to Rocket.

He nodded towards Gamora. "Like I said she's got a rep." He glared over at some people looking at us. "Lots of people in here lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day tops." He said with a shrug.

"The guards will protect her right?" Peter asked looking towards Gamora.

Rocket shook his head. "They are only here to make sure we don't escape. Once were inside they don't care what we do to each other."

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I took in my surroundings once more. At least I don't have a target on my head I thought.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what is behind you." Gamora said to us.

Turning around I looked at all the strange people. Nodding my head in a silent agreement I continued to walk, but Peter and I were forced to stop, because a rather large arm blocked our path.

Looking up to the huge man beside me made me shiver. He was looking Peter and I up and down with hungry eyes. I'm not sure if it was a sexual stare or if he really wanted to eat us.

"You're a little thin but I will make claim on the new meat." He said grinning and grabbing my side.

"Don't touch!" I yelped slapping his hand and jumping behind Peter who had no problem pushing me behind him.

"Not cool ma-" Peter was interrupted by Groot extending his fingers up the mans nose.

Scrunching my face up in disgust at the mans screams. I didn't feel any real sympathy towards the man.

"Let's make something clear," Rocket announced to the whole prison. "This one here," he pointed towards Peter "is our booty! And if you wanna get through him, you go through us. Or more accurately we go through you."

And that was it, Groot pulled his fingers from the big guys nose and waited for me to follow Rocket as he finished his speech.

"I'm with them." I herd Peter say from behind us. "Maybe we should dude you up, make you less appealing smallz." He shrugged pulling my pony tail.

"Hey! Watch it." I slapped his hands away and turned towards him. "Just because you are under our protection doesn't mean we are friends." I started to poke his chest wanting to argue some more, but I felt tiny claws crawl up my back.

"Claws Rocket." I hissed rubbing my lower back.

"Stop your complaining and arguing we have a bigger problem." Rocket stated slapping the top of my head and leaning on it. "Sleeping situation isn't going to be your favorite."

"Huh? Why?" I looked into the room. "Now we have to sleep with a group of sweaty men and women on the floor!" I shouted "we better get out of here soon." I grumbled, grabbing a blanket and pillow from the rack, and walked Rocket and I towards a lone corner with Groot.

Peter followed but I shook my head. "There is a perfect spot right over there." I pointed towards the middle of the room with a group of guys. "Sweet dreams." I smiled leaning up against Groot and letting Rocket crawl into my lap with the pillow.

Hearing Peter grumble I looked over to him and smirked. He was trying to push the men as far from him as possible, but one of the guys just decided to spoon him. Giving up he forced his eyes closed.

* * *

Waking up to Rocket standing in my lap talking to Peter was not want I wanted.

"Quill what are you doing?" I herd Rocket whisper. "Forget about her." I herd him argue and jump off my lap.

Peeking my eye open I saw them leave the room. "Not my problem." I turned on my side trying my best to find comfort on Groot. But let's be honest he's tree. He's not comfortable.

"I am Groot." Groot said standing up making me fall to the ground.

"No Groot." I replied looking up to him. "They can handle whatever they went off to do." Laying on the ground putting the pillow under my head.

"I am Groot!" He argued walked out the door.

Ugh. I really didn't want to get up but I didn't feel all that safe alone in a dark room with strangers. "Groot." I called jumping over people catching up with him in the hallway. "I'll come." All he did was nod as we continued a silent walk.

After a bit, we finally found the group having a deep discussion about that damn orb.

"-split the money three ways." Gamora said quietly.

"I am Groot." Groot said standing tall

"Yeah five!" I said also crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine." Gamora proceeded "but you three better find a way out of this place." And with one last glare she turned and walked towards her room.

She only got a room to give her some kind of safety. What happened to her anyways. I looked over to Peter "why did you guys get up?"

"Some guys were taking Gamora to the showers to kill her." Peter said in the direction she left. "Had to talk them out of it." He puffed out his chest acting hero.

"Mmk," I arched a brow looking down to Rocket who was about to say something "I want to sleep for a bit longer before I hear the plan." I turned walking back to the room with Groot.

* * *

Again waking up to Rocket stretching his claws into my side is not what I wanted to wake up to. Groaning I turned on my back, Rocket stretched out on my stomach. "Claws Rocket." I pulled his ear.

"I'd suggest you get up now for breakfast." Peter said kicking my boot. "You probably don't want left overs." He said shivering at the thought.

"Can't be worse than mystery meat." I yawned stretching out across the floor.

"Mystery meat." Rocket also shivered thinking about our old meals. stepping off my stomach, he began walking towards the cafeteria.

I refused to eat the food here. It looked alive. Gagging a little I looked up towards Groot "where are they?" I asked. He pointed towards Gamora, Peter, and Rocket. They were all talking in soft tones looking around at things.

"Alright," Peter agreed to whatever Rocket asked and sat beside me at the table. "Here's a fruit." He said placing it on a napkin in front of me.

"Is it suppose to be mushy?" I poked at it.

"I don't think so." Peter laughed taking a drink.

Rocket took a seat a the head of the table while Gamora sat across Peter and I.

"And finally on the wall back there." He said motioning his head towards the tower. "Is a black box with a blinking yellow light. See it?" Everyone gave him a nod to continue. "There is a quarnex battery inside. Purple box, greenish wires. To get inside, I definitely need it."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Gamora asked staring at Rocket.

"Well I herd these people find you attractive." Rocket shrugged. "Maybe you can workout some kind of trade."

"You've got to be joking." Gamora fumed.

Stopping my probing of the mystery fruit I looked over at Gamora laughing? They continued to argue trying to agree on a plan to get it. Looking back towards the tower I stood up slightly shocked. The others looked up to me, Peter was about to say something but the lights went out and were replaced with the back up. The group turned and saw Groot holding out the battery.

"Or we can just get it first and improvise." Rocket said.

"I'll get the band." Gamora got up from her seat and took off in a direction.

"Leg." Peter sighed getting up and also going off.

"Ugh.." Rocket groaned dragging his paws down his face.

"Um I will help with the leg." I nodded to myself and ran after Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Im so happy that people are finding my story entertaining enough to read! :) thank you for all the comments, follows, and favorites.

I won't be able to update another chapter till probably Wednesday, I'll be at a cabin for a few days and it has ZERO internet. So that's why I'm giving my fellow readers a new chapter so soon!

I only own Lindsey

* * *

"Excuse me.. Sorry..." I shouted trying to push through the mass of people towards Peter. "Please get out of the way." I shoved a lady aside.

"You blonde bitch." The blue lady yelled, trying to get her footing.

"Sorry," I mumbled holding my fists up ready to fight, but I was yanked to the side.

"Why didn't you stay with the raccoon?" Peter scolded pulling me along.

"With what?" I asked trying to take my hand back.

"Rocket! Oh never mind." He said pushing me into the cell.

I looked over to the man and smiled. "Hello." I waved. The guy was frightened just by looking at him you knew he wouldn't talk. Once Peter began talking to him though he seemed to relax. I wasn't really focusing on the conversation because of the war that was going on outside. Starting to get a little anxious, I tugged on Peters shirt. "We have to go." I whispered.

He nodded and looked at the guy. "Come on man. What do you need for the leg."

The man thought for a second than smiled wide. "Thirty thousand units." He said smirking at us.

Chocking a bit, I looked over to Peter. God what I would do for thirty thousand units in my name right now.

"Fine." Peter growled and that was it.

We took the leg and ran towards the tower. But it wasn't an easy task, guards were littered everywhere, frightened prisoners were on a rampage, and the place was falling apart. Let's just say Peter and I had to give a few punches and kicks before we got to the tower.

"What the," Peter mumbled looking at Groots extended legs.

"Climb." I answered jumping over the railing and climbing up Groot.

"You!" I herd a rather large man with red like tattoo things on his body. "Man who has lain with an Oscabatian."

I looked down to Peter who was shaking his head and mumbling something "keep going!" He yelled

Nodding I jumped over the railing and walked towards the closed doors. Shortly after Peter joined us with the big guy. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Drax... Long story." Peter grumbled looking ahead.

* * *

The sound of the door opening caused an exciting feeling in my stomach. We are almost there I sighed happily.

The guard inside the tower surrendered immediately, but Groot still picked him up and threw him out. The six of us piled in and sealed the doors behind us.

"Spare me your foul gaze women." The big guy said.

Jumping a little I looked at him. He was giving a death glare to Gamora. "Oh geez." I walked away from them.

"What is he doing here?!" Gamora snapped.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises." Peter shrugged leaning around me and placing the leg in front of Rocket.

Rocket looked over towards us and smiled. "Oh." He paused continuing what he was doing "I was kidding about the leg." He laughed pressing more buttons.

"What!?" Peter yelled from behind me.

"What I thought it would be funny." Rocket snickered a little. "What was he like hopping around."

"I had to trade him thirty thousand units." Peter groaned dragging his hands down his face.

"Not nice Rocket." I flicked his ear, but couldn't help a little giggle.

"How are we going to leave?" Big guy said.

And that was when the drones came up towards the windows and started to shoot. Yes it was bullet proof and would give us a limited amount of protection for a while, but everything has its breaking point.

Another round of shooting and the windows started cracking. "Um Rocket." I said backing up away from the window and right into Peters chest. Which I don't think he noticed cause he just looked over towards Rocket.

"Have you got a plan? Or was that just a joke too?" Peter fumed glaring a Rocket.

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket answered pressing buttons on the console.

"Cease your yapping, and lead us out of this solitary confinement." Drax calmly demanded.

"Yeah, I agree with the walking thesaurus over here." Peter said.

"Do not call me a thesaurus." Drax threatened.

Frowning I looked out the cracking windows to the officers readying their weapons.

"Oh, his people are completely literal. Any metaphor will go over his head." Rocket explained.

"Nothing will go over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I shall catch it." Drax said deathly serious.

"I'm surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered to herself.

"On my command!" The lead officer ordered. "Number one!" More shots came at us. Making me scoot back even more.

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan!" Gamora yelled.

"Hey!" "Hold on!" Rocket and I both yelled.

"Number two." The guard yelled and shot at the window more.

"I recognize this animal!" Said Drax "we hunted them on our planet."

"Why you!" I tried to go after him but Peter put both hands on the console trapping me.

"Number three!" He yelled and this is when the window started to break. Giant cracks stretched across the whole thing pieces came shooting out.

"OPEN FIRE, ON MY COMMAND!" Lead guy yelled.

Cringing I looked around ready to except what would happen but that never came. Because all the guards and everything outside the tower started to float.

"You turned off all the artificial gravity except for in here." Gamora said slightly amazed.

Rocket smirked going back to work on the console. He pressed a few more buttons that lifted the top of the tower up than put in a code for the turrets to be used like jets.

"Awesome job!" I smiled looking over at Rocket.

"I told you I had a plan." He said puffing out his chest and guiding us a little to roughly out the door. "Oops."

I was bounced around losing balance I held on tightly to the console and Peters hand that also had a death grip. Rocket finally got it to land and looked at all of us with a smile.

"That was a pretty good plan." Peter smiled straightening us up. He pushed me behind him and gave the glass a few good kicks till it caved in and so we could crawl out.

* * *

We all ran as fast as possible to grab our clothes, and weapons. Looking through the box that was suppose to have my stuff I pouted.

"It's not in here." I threw the box.

"They crumpled my pants into a ball." Rocket spat.

"At least you have clothes."

"That's my ship." Peter pointed over to a pretty good sized ship. "The Milano." He looked over to me with a smirk. "Maybe creepy guard still has them." He said rummaging through his box.

"I will find something later." I shrugged walking towards Groot.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Peter frantically said looking through his bag. "It's not here! That bastard didn't put it back."

"The orbs there, let's go!" Gamora ordered. Peter tossed her his bag.

"Go to my ship, keep it close by." Than he was off back into the prison.

Shaking my head I looked over toward everyone. "Come on guys we can't just sit here." I took off running to the loading bay.

* * *

"Not bad." I said looking around the ship. "It feels homey." I grinned towards Rocket. "Let's steal it."

Shaking his head from the pilots seat."How is he going to get to us." Rocket asked looking out towards the prison.

We were parked right outside ready to bolt any minute. I'm not gonna lie I was a little nervous.

"You have the orb right?" Rocket asked looking towards Gamora who dug in the bag.

"Damnit." Gamora growled throwing the bag on the ground. "He has the orb."

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits!" Rocket yelled facing towards the controls.

"NO! Not without the orb!" Gamora argued.

Rocket was about to argue some more but Drax interrupted everyone.

"Behold." He said pointed out the window.

Shaking my head I went towards the window. He had is mask on and using the jets on his feet to fly towards the ship.

Drax and Gamora helped him through, and latched the door shut.

"A brave man this one." Drax said proudly slapping a hand on his shoulder. "He will make a good ally. Now tell me, what were you retrieving?"

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a orange box and handed it to Drax.

Sucking in a breath I stomped over to him. "You idiot." I shrieked pushing him back. "You made us wait! For that!" I yelled pointing at the thing Drax was looking at.

"You're an imbecile." Drax said and I nodded to him in agreement.

"We are all okay." Peter shrugged taking the orb out of his pocket and handing it to Gamora. "So it doesn't matter. Now where are we heading." He smiled at all of us. And sat in the captains chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers! Again I would like to say thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites.

I only own Lindsey!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

After the arguing and fighting ended, Gamora had told us she put coordinates into the ship, and that we were on our way to the mystery location. Which I'm still kinda nervous about, I could be on my way to my death. I have zero trust in these people.

Now I'm here in Peters room trying to find me some different clothes. It would probably be a good idea to get out of prison clothes.

"You can have this." Peter said pulling out a black shirt and some pants.

Thanking him, I walked into his bathroom and changed. Fixing my hair into a ponytail and splashing my face with water, I grabbed my prison clothes and exited the bathroom.

Peter was sitting on his bed dragging his hands through his hair. He looked back up to me and smirked. "Now I think you might look better in my clothes than me."

Laughing I pulled the pants back up to my waist. "Yeah only if they fit."

Leaning back on the bed, Peter reached in a drawer and took out a belt. "That should help."

"Thank you." I smiled and walking towards the door to leave.

"So how about we act on the things you said to me on Xandar." He smiled placing his hands behind his head and laying down.

"Pig." I glared at him, leaving the room.

So I would like to make this clear. The things I said to Peter Quill that day was all for show. It was only to get him on my ship or his ship so we could take him and receive the bounty. I would never act on it, I kept telling myself.

I looked back over my shoulder into the room and groaned. He was stretched out on his bed, his shirt was hiked up, and his lower abs were showing and his-, _No Lindsey walk away_. Nodding to myself I walked up the ladder and towards the kitchen.

"Everyone get up here!" Shouted Rocket.

Rubbing my empty stomach I met the rest of our "team" in the cockpit. Looking out the window I gasped. "What is that?"

"It's called Knowhere," Gamora said. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being." She looked at all of us. "Be careful everyone, this place has no regulations."

Nodding I walked out of the pit to find some kind of weapon.

* * *

After landing a petite pink chick met us and told us her boss wasn't ready to see us, and that she would find us when he was.

So the six of us just decided to walk around. Rocket was perched on my shoulders lightly patting my head like drums, Groot was behind us taking in everything. Gamora and Drax strayed behind glaring at people who neared us. And well Peter was up front talking about the strange planet of outlaws he came from.

"Sounds like a place I would like to visit." Drax stated.

"Okay let's find something to do." I told Rocket.

"Bar." He slapped my forehead.

"On it." I nodded going towards the huge bar that looked to be happening at the moment. "Hey guys this is where we will be." I called to the rest of the group.

Hour in and Drax, Groot, Rocket, and I were now feeling pretty good. We had many different kinds of drinks, we were all getting along. We were gambling on this weird bigger animal, eating smaller animal thing. This was the atmosphere I was use to. Stealing money from guys that got too close, and killing it at the gambling table.

But all good things always come to an end. The next thing I know Groot was being thrown by Drax across the room Rocket was screaming obscenities. And well me I was attempting to rip Drax a new one.

"You bastard!" I yelled about to dive at him but Peter was faster. He grabbed me around the waist.

"Shh, stop it." He whispered in my ear.

Settling down I glared at Drax once more and walked over to Rocket.

"I'm tired of it!" Rocket growled "Drax over here called Groot dumb, Lindsey a drunk whore, and continuously refers to me as a rodent."

"Which is what y'all are." Drax said dusting off his pants swaying.

"Watch it!" Peter snapped.

"I'm not a whore." I whimpered swaying also. "But I am drunk." I chuckled to myself.

Peter shook his head sticking a finger through my belt loop to hold me steady, and from leaving.

"I didn't ask for this!" Rocket cried.

"For what?" Peter asked pulling me towards him.

"I didn't ask to be made! To be torn apart and put together over and over again. To be turned into some little monster."

Frowning I looked over towards Rocket. I know he doesn't want sympathy but I still felt bad. He was my best friend, trying to walk over there I was stopped. "Let go." I whined.

"I don't want your sympathy. Forget this, come on Groot, Lindsey." He said pushing away Gamora.

Putting all my attention on trying to remove my drunk leash from Peter, I totally missed the argument he was having with Rocket. "I don't like this." I grumbled trying to pull some more.

"The Collector will see you now." The pink lady said from a staircase interrupting all arguments.

"Creepy." I whispered to Peter who agreed pushing me in the direction everyone went.

* * *

Now I was correct on the creepy part. Looking around this so called Collectors place made me regret coming here. I could of stayed at the bar, groaning I tried to ignore all the living things that were locked up, starring at me, asking for help.

Swaying side to side with my eyes closed, I went to my happy place. Peter still had his finger in my belt loop holding me in place beside him.

"The orb, if you would." The Collector asked holding his hand out.

Gamora pulled it out handing it to him. He nodded his thanks and popped it opened. Squinted my eyes to focus on the orb, I noticed a tiny purple gem was housed in it.

"This is the Infinity Stone." The collector continued on explaining it, but I just couldn't focus on anything my head was pounding. And truthfully the less I know about the thing the better, Ronan wants it and thats bad news.

Shaking my head awake I noticed the Collectors assistant was walking towards the orb. Pulling on Peters coat trying to get his attention was a fail. He just kept shushing me.

"No." I herd the Collector mutter sticking his hand out.

Everything happened so fast, nobody could stop the girl from grabbing ahold of the gem, she screamed in pain as it absorbed her body. We were surrounded by a purple smoke cloud. Peter picked me up around the waist and throwing me in between him and Gamora behind a counter.

"Shit," I screamed into Peters chest clenching my eyes shut.

As fast as it came it ended.

Peter pulled my face up both hands on each side. "Are you okay." I just nodded standing up. Peter was trying to ask Gamora if she was okay but she just pushed him away and closed the Orb.

"We have to get this to Nova Corps." She ordered putting it in her pocket.

"Rocket... Groot!" I called looking around the destroyed room. Not really listening to the others. Turning towards the exit I ran out for fresh air.

"Guys!" I yelled looking around everything nearby was destroyed. Rubbing my tummy, I started getting a stomach ache from my nerves.

"Lindsey no running off." Peter called running up next to me.

"I am Groot." I herd from behind me.

Turning around I gave Rocket and Groot a huge smile. "That was crazy." I exclaimed.

"Right!" Rocket agreed.

"Where's Drax" Peter said looking around.

Shrugging I turned and pointed toward the scary ship that was descending away from us. "That can't be good."

"Ronan." Gamora said putting away the orb. "We have to get the orb away from here."

"This way!" Peter called ushering us towards the mining ships.

Rocket, Gamora, and Peter all got into a ship and took off instantly. Groot and I were left behind because he was too big, and I can't fly for shit. Looking up to Groot I sighed.

"I guess we should find Drax." Groot nodded down to me and started to walk in the direction of the giant ship.

Finding Drax was stressful. People were screaming running everywhere trying to find safety. Ronan was here, and he was pissed. Looking up towards the sky I noticed the huge ship leaving.

"That can either be very good or very bad." I mumbled. "Right Groot." Looking to my side he was gone. "Groot?" I called.

"I am Groot." He called by a pool of yellow stuff.

"You shouldn't be around there." I said trying to pull him away, but he just pulled back and submerging his arm in the goo. "Hey that's bad." I pulled harder.

But seconds later he pulled a beat up dirty Drax.

Gasping I knelt down beside him. "Good job Groot!" I smiled up to him, but that instantly disappeared when he sharply poked him in the lung. "GROOT!" I yelled standing up.

Coughing, and gagging came from Drax till he became fully conscious.

"You are in huge trouble asshole." I snapped walking towards a bench to wait for the others to return.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! YAY! :D

Lindsey and her trouble is my doing.

Thank you you all who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

* * *

"What do you mean Yondu took them!" I asked pacing back and forth inside the Milano.

"I don't want to repeat myself McCoy!" Rocket growled grabbing his head. "I have an idea." He looked towards the three of us.

Raising a brow, I urged him to continue...

"This is a really bad idea Rocket." I stuttered trying to buckle up my seatbelt. It's not like I needed it though, we were about to commit suicide.

"Everything will be fine." Rocket answered shooting a warning shot at the Ravenger.

"Geez." I groaned covering my face.

"You see this man on top of the ship?" Rocket called over the intercom. "He holds in his hand a very powerful weapon of my creation. Now, if you don't give Quill and Gamora back, he'll be forced to shoot it. You have five seconds."

"Well it's been awesome." I said with my eyes shut.

"Five.. Four.. Three.. Tw-" Rocket got cut off.

"Rocket! Man, it's us! Everything is okay!" Peter called back.

"Oh, hey Quill." Rocket said. "What's going on."

"Thank you." I sighed looking up praying to anything that would listen.

* * *

Entering the Ravengers docking bay was a tad intimidating and don't let me forget disgusting. I was kinda upset that Peter and Gamora weren't the ones to come retrieve us. But instead it was a group of bald, toothless, dirty men.

"We don't trust y'all." One of the men glared at us. "So we are forced to check y'all." He said giving me a toothless smile.

"Well right back at you." Rocket growled. "Where's Peter?!"

"HANDS!" I shouted punching one guy in the face who got too close.

"You little-!" The man sneered and back handed me sending me flying to the ground.

Holding my cheek I could feel the blood trickle down my face.

"HEY!" Drax, and Rocket yelled.

"You dumbass!" The toothless man knocked down the guy. "That's Peters claim, if he finds out." He threatened.

"I'm nobodies claim." I scoffed pushing off help. "Now where's our friends."

* * *

"Guys!" Peter smiled watching us walk in. "Who did that?" He growled lightly grabbing my chin wiping away some of the blood.

Wincing I shooed him away, "just some asshole." Looking behind him I saw Gamora and gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you are okay. No more suicide attempts got it."

She gave a sad smile than looked away. I know we really haven't talked or anything but she seemed awfully upset.

"What?" Rocket looked between the two.

"Well first, next time don't blow up my ship." Peter said starting to pace the room. "Second, I've got a plan."

* * *

After Peters powerful speech he looked around at all of us.

"You're asking us to die." Rocket whispered looking over at me.

Sighing I looked at our group. Yes we were loser, assholes, thieves, killers, probably everything bad, could describe us. But that could change we have a solid half plan, we could attempt save incident lives.

"Yeah," Peter hopelessly laughed. "I guess I am."

"I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I would be happy to die among friends." Gamora said walking up to Peter.

"I would be honored to fight beside you." Drax stood up. "In the end, I'll be with my wife and daughter once more."

Giving the both of them a sad smile I stood. "Well why not." I shrugged looking to Peter. "This is the only choice." Groot smiled and stood up next to me.

We all turned to Rocket for his answer. "What the hell. I don't got that long a life span anyway." He said standing up on a box. "Now I'm standing. Here we are, six jackasses standing in a circle."

We all gave off a sad chuckle and enjoying the silence.

* * *

"Ugh."I moaned laying down on the bed in the room I was sent too change in. "This might be my last day." I smiled sadly. I was kinda okay with it. It's not like I was dying for selfish reasons. Maybe this will boost up all the bad karma I have. I chuckled.

~knock, knock~

"Yeah." I called still starring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

It was Peter. I leaned up on my elbows and grinned at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Quill?" He just smiled and leaned against the door.

"Well if you ask." He gave me a flirty grin.

Rolling my eyes I sat up patting the empty spot next to me. He nodded shutting the door and taking a seat next to me. We were both silent for awhile till he finally decided to speak.

"You know, I don't know anything about you." He said.

Snorting I looked over to him. "Well my dear that's not a story I enjoy telling." I stood up looking at the outfit I would wear.

Peter nodded "I understand. I would like us to get to know each other." He smiled up to me.

"Well if we both live through tomorrow, and you bring my family back to me. I guess you deserve a little story time." I smirked giving him a wink.

"About tomorrow." He said walking back out the door coming back shortly after. "I have a special mission for you." He handed me a hanger with clothes on it.

Looking through the clothes I scrunched up my face. "This is a Nova uniform?" I told him "why do I need with this?"

He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well you see I need you to get into Nova and make sure they got my dick message." He grinned.

"WHAT!?" I yelled throwing the uniform on the bed. "I could go back to prison!"

"Yeah maybe." He shrugged waving bye as he left the room.

"Asshole." I grumbled starting to undress.


	6. Chapter 6

Good hello to my readers! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Those are what keep me writing. One more chapter till we get to the after movie story! I'm kinda excited, kinda nervous. I want some input from you readers if you want to see a lot of Peter/Lindsey, or adventures, or both. ;)

But anyways to the story!

I only own Lindsey.

* * *

"Ohh this is a very bad idea." I mumbled to myself.

I was standing outside Novas' main building, straightening out my fake uniform and tightening up my bun. Groaning I walked up the steps, trying to make the least amount of eye contact as possible.

After saying my goodbyes, and threats to my friends, one of Yondus goons flew me as close to Nova Corps as possible.

My job here was to look for an Officer Dey, and make sure he got Peters message. If we can't talk Nova Prime into sending reinforcements our plan would ultimately fail.

Pushing through the glass doors I took in my surroundings, and let out a breath, not very many people were in the lobby. So I hurried to the closest elevator to the and got in.

Everything was going great until the elevator suddenly stopped, and my heart stared to race, than I started this nasty nervous sweat. Holding my breath I backed up into a corner.

"Shit." I groaned.

"YOU!" The officer yelled taking the taser from his belt. Yup it was fat creepy guard from the prison.

"Wait!" I held my hands up. "I need to speak with Nova Prime immediately."

"Right." He laughed "you are going straight back to prison." He walked closer turning the taser on making it spark.

Yelping I backed up further. "Seriously! It's about the Infinity Stone and Ronan!" I urged. "I need to give her a message." He didn't reply just continued to come closer. "I'm sorry." I sighed and pulled out a tiny block and threw it at his chest.

He screamed as the electricity shot through his body. "Bitch." He groaned before he fell to the floor passed out.

Shaking my head I pushed his body out the elevator and took his key-card. "Thanks." I told the body than pushed the button to the top floor.

After a short elevator ride I composed myself and marched through the huge meeting room doors. "Nova Prime." I shouted looking through the room.

"Yes?" An old lady said, interrupting her conversation with a pudgy man that resembled that Officer Dey, Peter was telling me.

"I have a messa-" before I could finish I was tackled from behind hitting my head hard on the clean marble. "Gah! Damnit!" I growled trying to push the men off me. Blood was trickling down my forehead.

"Ma'am!" I shouted "Ronan has the Infinity Stone!" I whined when the taser burned into my lower back.

"Let her speak." Nova Prime spoke up walking towards me.

The men instantly got off me letting me pick myself up. "Geez." I fumed touching my forehead. "Uncalled for!" I glared the two men down.

"Miss what did you say." The elderly woman asked kindly.

"Did you get Peter Quills message?" I asked crossing my fingers.

She raised a brow and looked behind her to the officer. "Um, yes I did." She nodded back at me.

"Everything in the message was true." I promised. "And if you don't send help this second their will be dire consequences."

Her eyes went wide, she looked behind her to a girl officer "send them in." She snapped. The girl nodded and scurried off.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I looked out to the the window to the war zone. Ships were falling out of the sky, buildings were burning, it felt like the end of the world. Looking towards Nova Prime I smiled sadly "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to go."

She just nodded shooing me out of the way. "Thank you." She said before I got back into the elevator.

* * *

"Son of a bi-" I growled putting pressure to the gash on my head. Looking up to the sky I noticed one of our ships flying straight into Ronan's ship. "No!" I whispered forgetting about my head I ran towards the giant ship falling out of the sky.

* * *

It felt like time went on forever as I ran across town. I was dirty from all the ash, blood was seeping into my left eye causing me temporary blindness. But all that didn't matter because a huge purple smoke cloud was forming about a mile away from me. "The stone."

Running as fast as I could, tripping over people, and debris. I finally made it to the cloud, not thinking twice I ran straight in seeing my friends. Purple was In their veins, eyes, skin. Gasping I tried to crawl closer to them but I was too far away, the wind was blowing bits of the ship at me causing me to curl up in a ball under a piece of sheet metal. "Please be okay." I cried keeping my eyes.

But like last time as fast as it came it ended. Pushing the metal sheet off me I looked up expecting the worse.

"Guys!" I smiled, happy tears running down my cheeks.

"Lindsey?" Peter sighed in relief holding his arms open.

I past him straight to a crying Rocket. Scooping him up I held him as close as I could to my chest. "I'm so happy."

Rockets tiny claws grabbed onto me, his tears wetting my shirt. "He's gone Lindz." He whimpered holding out a stick for me.

Tilting my head to the side, it took me a minute to figure it out. "No." I cried putting Rocket down who just sat down on a rock. "How? What happened?" Tears and blood dripped from my face.

"He saved us." Rocket whispered holding a stick to him.

"He will be okay." I cried trying to convince myself. "He will grow back. And we will have our big guy back." I sobbed looking over to Peter who gave me a sad smile and limped over to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered using his thumb to wipe the tears and blood from my face.

"He will be okay." I nodded reassuring myself. Peter didn't say anything just pulled me to him.

"Sorry to break up the moment." A cocky voice came. "But you have something that belongs to me." Yondu grinned.

Peter straightened up pulling me into his side. "Yondu we have to give this to Nova Corp." He argued brushing his thumb on my hip. "You just saw what it could do."

Yondu laughed darkly pushing his coat aside to show an arrow. "Boy we had a deal."

Peter stiffened digging his hand into my side. After a second of hesitation he took the orb from his pocket and handed it to Yondu.

"Thata boy." Yondu cheered taking the orb and walking away. "It's only business." Peter nodded holding me closer. "Why did you do that." I whispered slapping his chest.

"Ugh. Hey, I just fell out of the sky." Peter chuckled painfully.

"Now what are we going to do." Gamora limped over to us.

"Well I think we should start with getting this to Nova Corps." He took the orb out of another pocket.

Grinning I gave him a hug than looked over to Rocket, Drax was petting his head giving him reassuring words.

"It will be okay." Peter whispered. "Now that needs to be stitched up." He said turning my head inspecting my cut.

"Yeah I don't recommend going face first into marble." I winced as he brushed over it.

"So you had some trouble?" Peter frowned holding my face.

"Nah, nothing so bad." I smiled pushing him away to go over to Rocket. "Hey let's get that in some dirt."

He just nodded crawling up my back to perch on my shoulders. "Maybe we should all go to the hospital." I laughed looking at the five of us. We were a mess, blood, broken bones, burns, you name it we probably have it.

Everyone nodded as we turned and started to walk to the nearest hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! :) I apologize on my lateness hurt my wrist pretty bad, than I got sick and all I wanted to do was sleep. This is a short chapter but I promise I will update wednesday!

I only own Lindsey.

Thank you for the amazing review! 3

* * *

After about a week of sleeping in, and healing our injuries. We were all asked to attend a meeting with Nova Prime.

"Rocket!" I called pulling a hoodie over my head. "We gotta go."

"I've been waiting on you!" He growled walking into our hotel room. That Nova Corps kindly paid for. "Let's go everyone is waiting in the lobby."

"Hey Groot." I said squatting in front of Rocket poking the little twig in the pot. It was a happy day when the twig started to form into a baby Groot.

Standing up I nodded towards Rocket and pushed him out the door.

* * *

The meeting was short and heart warming. Nova Corps decided to clean our record and award us with a remodeled brand new Milano. Peter was probably more than happy, because earlier he was already making plans to steal a new ship.

Walking into the ship I was excited. It was like being home. Even though we all haven't been together for long, I felt like we were family. And I'm sure they did also.

"So what do y'all wanna do?" Peter said to everyone. "Something bad? Something good? A little of both." He smirked walking over to his music player to play something.

"How about we just fly." I shrugged. "I'm sure we will find something." Everyone nodded in agreement, going their separate ways. Music was blaring, Rocket was starting the ship up. I went over to sit with Peter on a bench.

"Hi," I smiled.

He smiled back looking at a package in his hands. "What's that?" I asked looking at it.

"It's the last thing my mother gave me before she died." He said sadly opening the letter.

Nodding sadly I stood to give him some privacy. I understood what he was going through. I would give anything to just have a note from my parents.

"Lindsey!" Rocket called "come take Groot!"

Smiling I skipped over to him taking the baby Groot. "How about we get you somewhere quite." I whispered noticing his little face yawn. Walking him into the room Rocket and I would share, I put him on the nightstand. "Now you should rest. Babies need sleep to grow big and strong." He smiled and instantly closed his eyes.

Walking back into the kitchen I noticed Peter with a grin on his face studying one of those tape things. Walking over to him I ran my fingers through his hair. "Wanna dance."

He smiled wide and stood. Snaking an arm around my waist and the other in my hand, we started to sway back and forth. "So do I get that story." He whispered in my ear.

"If you're good," I smiled placing my hand on his chest.

I had a feeling things were going to be a lot different from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the beginning of the Guardians new adventure. :)

I only own Lindsey!

* * *

2 months later

"Quill!" Gamora and I yelled as we ran through the harsh wilderness.

"Keep running!" Peter screaming firing his gun behind us. "Everything is all right.

"You're joking right?!" I scolded trying to page the Milano. "Come on Rocket!"

"Rocket here." He finally came through.

"Get the ship ready!" I barked into my pager jumping over a fallen branch.

"Huh? Everything okay?" Rocket asked. I could hear him flipping switches.

"NO!" Gamora and I shouted in unison.

"Everything is fine." Peter claimed giving off another round of shots.

"We'll be there in a second," Gamora said into her pager.

* * *

"You idiot!" I screamed throwing a empty can at Peters head. "We could of died! And all because of some stupid-"

"Not stupid!" Peter yelled dodging the can, "a limited addition book." He placed it on the kitchen table. "You know how much this is worth!" He shouted.

"Not my life!" I argued "you told Gamora and I that we would only be scouting the place." I said pacing the kitchen back and forth.

"Well I you should of been prepared for anything!" Peter argued back sitting at the table.

"Argh!" I growled going to my room.

Letting the door slide shut I changed out of my muddy clothes and crawled into bed.

It had been two months and this was the first job that involved guns. Sighing I turned on my stomach and closed my eyes, I guess he was a little right and I should of been prepared.

It has been two very long months with my new "family." Gamora and I have been getting to know each other better, she's like the sister I've never had. Drax is kinda the quiet one, he's always off cleaning his knives preparing for battles. Goot has finally grown some legs, he's still extremely tiny and has to be watched, but he is still growing. Rocket and I have been the same, our relationship won't ever change.

And Peter... I sighed burying my face into the pillow. Him and I have been doing this dance around lately. We would flirt, get close sometimes, I would sleep in his bed when Rocket has his nightmares. But we have never acted on anything. Groaning I tried to force sleep. We were both adults that had needs, it wasn't a big deal. But all this sexual frustration is frustrating!

* * *

I didn't even remember falling asleep until I felt sharp claws dig into my lower back. "Argh!" I yelped shooting out of bed. Touching my back I yawned and walked out to the kitchen to clean up.

"Lindsey?"

I turned around dropping the bandages. "You scared me!" I gasped bending over to pick up my mess. Wincing a bit, I placed everything on the counter.

"Sorry." Peter whispered coming up next to me. "Nightmare." I just nodded and he lifted my shirt up. He sucked in a breath and grabbed a wet rag. "It's pretty deep."

"I'm fine," I shivered at the cold rag on my back. Closing my eyes I prayed that nobody would walk in. I was in a pair of boy shorts, and one of peters old shirts.

"All done." Peter said wrapping the gauze around my waist. "Maybe we should clear out that storage room for you."

I shook my head "I'm fine." I said straightening my shirt "where would we put all your shit than." He laughed walking back towards his room.

I cut him off before he could climb down. "Uh um." I blushed looking at my hands. "Thanks for helping me." I looked up to him. "And sorry for yelling at you today." I apologized.

"Apology accepted. Night smallz." Peter waved climbing down the ladder.

Blinking once, twice, three times. "Don't you have anything to say?" I yelled quietly climbing into his room.

"Umm." He pondered scratching his chin. "Nope." Climbing under his sheets he scooted to the far right of the bed.

"Not even sorry for almost getting you shot Lindsey?" I asked walking towards the bed to get under the covers.

"You weren't going to get shot." Peter muttered turning the lights off facing away from me.

Growling into the pillow, I turned away from him putting a pillow between my legs. "I get to pick the next job."

"Yeah, okay." Peter laughed. "The lack of sleep is messing with your brain McCoy."

"Hmph." I sighed wrapping up in Peters heavy comforter, and snuggling into the pillow. "Goodnight." I whispered.

He gave me a slight pat on the hip than instantly fell asleep. It didn't take me long till I joined him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! New chapter! :)

I only own Lindsey.

* * *

Peter and I were rudely woken up the next morning with arguing, things being thrown, and death threats.

Groaning I pulled the covers up over my head trying to block out the voices.

"That's not going to do anything." Peter moaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hearing a light hopping down the stars I leaned up on my elbows. Squinting my eyes, I saw baby Groot trying to get our attention.

"That's dangerous," I gasped bending over to the bottom of the bed to pick him up off the bottom step.

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing until I herd Peter groan and throw the blankets over me. Blushing, I forgot I was only wearing panties. Not looking over to Peter, I wrapped the blanket around myself.

Peter got out of bed throwing his shirt over his head and mumbled about going to stop the arguing.

Nodding I looking down to Groot and giggled. He was holding on to my finger tightly giving me a huge smile.

"Now why did you come all the way down here." I asked leaning back placing him on Peters pillow.

Groot shrugged laying down, closing his eyes.

"Damnit guys! I will buy more juice on the next planet!" Peter argued upstairs.

"What happened to not eating things that people wrote their names on." Gamora argued back.

"It had no name on it." Drax defended himself.

"Yes it did!" Gamora growled.

"Guys it's too early." Peter groaned. I could hear him pulling out a chair.

"Just another wonderful morning on the Milano." I yawned stretching out ready to start my day.

Shaking away the sleep, I jumped out of bed and went into Peters bathroom to shower. Trying to hold back my yawns I began to strip, and look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair has gotten longer and was in need of a hair cut. My body was still the same, thin, slightly tanned, and short... very short.

Sighing I got into the shower allowing the hot water to run down my body. Next I went ahead and unwrapped the bandaging around my waist throwing it outside the shower. Reaching for the shampoo the ship jumped violently.

"Shit." I jumped trying to avoid the bottle falling on my foot, and grabbing onto the shower handled. Must be some kind of electrical storm, I thought. Shrugging I bent over picking the bottle back up.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." I voice chanted running in the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

"Peter!" I gasped dropping the bottle again to cover my chest. "The fu-" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh." He whispered trying to be serious. But he couldn't stop himself from checking me out, and smirking at me.

Glaring at him I shoved him away with my knee. "Keep your damn eyes up." I hissed. "What the hell are you doing in here anyways?" I asked, taking in his appearance, he was still completely dressed and soaked. So I'm guessing he wasn't interested in sharing a shower, frowning a little I looked back up to him.

"One of Yondus goons boarded our ship." He answered studying my face. "He demanded that he search the whole ship until he found me."

Eyeing him down I debated on what to ask next. "So why the shower? You knew I was in here." I sighed covering my chest with one arm. "I should kick your ass." I growled bending over to place the bottle back on the shelf.

"Well I figured he wouldn't look in here. If you answered when he came to the door." Peter explained clenching and unclenching his fists.

Smirking at his obvious struggle of not knowing what to do with his hands. I closed the distance between us squishing my chest to his. "Mr. Quill are you nervous?" I teased tracing my fingers down his forearms.

Growling he pushed me up against the shower wall. "The things I wou-" he was rudely interrupted by a sharp bang on the door.

"QUILL!" The man roared from behind the door. "You come out right now! I searched the entire ship, I know your in here!"

Blushing hard I looked up to Peter who was practically begging me to lie. "Uh, um no!" I shouted "it's me Lindsey... Just Lindsey!" I lied looking up to a smirking Peter.

"Oh, um... sorry." The man coughed trying to clear his throat, "have you seen Quill?" He asked through the door.

"No!" I lied back immediately "last time I saw him he was with a sleazy tramp." I looked up to Peter who looked offended. I just shrugged holding my breath.

Most of the time I was great under pressure, but not this kind. Peter had is body completely pressed up to mine against the wall, and he was absently rubbing my hip with his thumb. Groaning I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything else, like lying.

The man was silent for a second. "That's what the others said." He was silent again "well next time you see him, tell him, Yondu needs to speak with him." The man left stomping up the ladder.

"I don't sleep around that much." Peter scoffed tickling my side.

Trying to hold in my giggling I pushed him away, I almost forgot I was naked. "You can leave now." I breathed heavily looking up to Peter who was staring at me.

He looked down towards my lips, and began to close the distance.

Shaking from nerves or excitement I didn't know, I inhaled a sharply holding it in. Lindsey stop acting like a child, I thought while I waited for his lips to fall to mine. But it never happened he kissed my forehead than backed away stepping out of the shower.

"Wha?" I blinked shaking feeling back into my body.

"I suggest you take a cold shower Smallz." Peter laughed leaving the bathroom.

"Asshole." I growled looking up towards the falling water.

* * *

Changing into a shorts and a simple hoodie, I sat on the edge of my bed putting on my shoes. Standing up I placed Groot on my shoulder, and walked towards my tiny window.

"I hate this planet." I complained looking out towards the planet.

Yup the closest planet that none of us were wanted on was Baxx. It was a simple moon planet, everything was all inside a huge dome that produced its own atmosphere. It was more of a middle class community everything was scheduled for you, you were told what to do, told what job you had to have. Rocket, Groot, and I have only been a few times. Either we had to sell something fast, or like now it was the closest planet.

"Move it McCoy!" Rocket yelled "I have no plans of staying here longer than I need to."

Sighing I walked out my door running straight into Peter. "Ugh! What?!" I snapped trying to get around him.

"How about you, and I do the shopping?" He asked giving me that winning smile.

"After today?!" I scoffed "I would actually like to be as far away from you as possible." I seethed poking him. "Tease!"

"Me." He pretended to be shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Peter smirked tugging on my hair.

"No!" I slapped his hand away. "Rocket and I are going to one place and staying there till it's time to leave."

He frowned looking at Groot than me, "and what would that be?"

"The bar." I answered pushing him to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

I have no excuse for my lack of updates. But let me says I'm so happy that people actually like my story. so thank you to all that have followed, favorited, and reviewed. :)

I own nothing, besides Lindsey.

Reviews are are always awesome. 3 enjoy!

WARNING! F-BOMB will be said.

* * *

"Guys!" I yelled trying to make my voice be heard over the argument happening at the table. "Grocery shopping really shouldn't be this difficult."

"But I really need what's on my list." Rocket whined pointing at his piece of paper.

"No you don't." Gamora growled ripping the list from him. "What would you do with thirty boxes of-" she squinted turning her head. "I don't even know what that is." She muttered as she wrote other items from Rockets list to hers.

"Whatever." Rocket grumbled leaning back in his seat crossing his arms.

"Well since you," I pointed at Gamora and Drax "have shopping duty this time I'm going to have some drinks." I smirked turning around towards the bay doors.

"Hey! We didn't agree on that!" Drax called from his seat beside Gamora.

"I went last time. It's Rockets turn." Gamora yelled.

"Yup, drinks, I'm in." Rocket chirped as he ran over to me.

"Hey!" Peter called from his seat "I wanna come."

Rolling my eyes I pressed the button for the bay doors "see you guys later."

* * *

Smiling wide I walked towards the bar to order myself something strong. These past couple days have been stressful. And I deserve to have a few drinks.

Leaning over the bar waved for the barkeep. "Something strong!" I yelled giving him a wink.

"Hey I almost lost you back there." Peter called from behind me placing a hand on my lower back.

"Mm sorry." I answered taking my drink giving the barkeep a smile as I headed towards an empty booth.

"A double." I heard Peter tell the barkeep before I was out of ear shot.

It's not like I wanted to ignore Peter. It's just I have no idea how to deal with him after that shower scene. If I had my way we would of stayed in that shower until we drained all the hot water. 'NO! Bad Lindsey!' I scolded myself.

Sighing I slid into my booth and looked around the bar. I've been to this place before and it has always been the same. People either trying to get a job, that is normally illegal. Or they are looking for some sort of "company."

Fighting down a gag I took a large sip of my drink and placed it on the table.

"Well hot damn." A gruff masculine voice laughed. "Is that little ole Lindsey."

Groaning I put on a fake smile, I looked up towards the man. "Stark." I nodded.

Well if I thought my day couldn't get anymore stressful my old boss just happened to show up. Mr. Stark, he was a terrible man, didn't care about anybody but him. Hell I didn't even know what species he was. I've never had a decent conversation with him, we were always to busy fighting to ever learn about each other.

"Now girly you look just as good as the day you left my ship with that rodent and tree." He laughed throwing a hand on my shoulder.

Rocket, Groot, and I left his ship because we refused to do some of the "jobs" he wanted us to do... Let's just say Captain Stark here is into trafficking.

"And you are as over weight and disgusting as ever." I seethed sliding out of his hand.

"Now don't be like that." He tsked taking a drink. "How about you come back and we forget about everything that has ever happend." He winked.

"How about I stick my boot up your as-" I growled standing up straight in my booth.

"Hey how's it going." Peter smiled as he slid into the booth beside me.

"Who's this." Stark grumbled pointing a drunk finger at Peter.

"Peter. Peter Quill. You might know me by Starlord." Peter smiled brighter sticking his hand over me to shake Starks finger.

"Who?" Stark questioned looking towards me.

"My uh.. Boss? Friend? Erm yeah.." I sighed downing what was left of my drink.

"No shit!?" Stark chuckled "well I shouldn't be so surprised... With an ass like that." He said as he slapped my upper thigh. "Anybody would take you." He winked towards Peter. Who in returned just glared at him.

Growling I scooted closer to Peter, who in return put an arm around me. "I'm not some piece of ass." I barked to Stark.

"Of course not darling." Stark said downing his drink. "But you use to be." He smirked waving over the waitress. "What do you got her doing for you?" Stark nodded towards Peter as he grabbed three drinks from the waitress and passed them towards us.

"Huh?" Peter asked finishing off his first drink.

"Don't tell me you don't have her working for her keep." Stark said staring towards me. "This little pistol was in charge of keeping my crew and I happy." He grinned sliding into the booth beside me. "And you know what, I rather miss her." He said sticking a dirty hand towards me.

"Don't touch me," I growled pushing my whole body into Peters side. "Those are lies. I would of killed any of you're discussing men if they touched me."

"And that's why I didn't care when you left." He gave us another toothless smile. "Hm. Peter how about we talk payment?"

"Excuse me." Peter glared holding me tighter. "She's not for sale." He looked down towards me "Lindsey handles her own on my ship, I don't ask her, or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"I didn't mean to be rude." He laughed holding up his hands in surrender. "I guess people change." He shrugged "I remember when she would do anything for some units and a place to sleep."

"Fuck you." I growled staring him down. "You can say all the lies you want, but one day you will get what you deserve."

"Sure, sure." Stark hiccuped as he got out of the booth "nice catching up." And that was it. As fast as he appeared he was gone in the mass of people in the bar.

Sighing I leaned back looking up at the ceiling. That probably was the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Wanna talk about it." Peter silently asked as he rubbed the base of my neck.

"Nope." I answered breathing in the musky stench that was in the air.

"Wanna drink so much we black out and forget to pay the tab." Peter smirked.

"Yup." I nodded "that's exactly what we will do." I smiled opening my eyes. "No getting me naked, and in your bed tonight though." I glared up at him, his eyes had the twinkle that only happened when he wasn't making any promises.

"No promises." He shrugged.

"Shots!" I called towards the pretty blonde waitress.

* * *

Hot.. Very hot. That's how I woke up the next morning. My head was pounding, my throat felt like sand paper, and my body was on fire. Groaning I buried my face in what I hoped was my own bed. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every time." I herd a voice grumble from behind me. "Go back to sleep."

It mumbled pulling me tighter towards him.

I froze looking under the sheets at my naked body and a very muscular forearm firmly wrapped around me under my breasts. "Peter Quill!" I whispered sharply.

"Hey before you put all the blame on me you were the one that took you're clothes off in my bedroom." He chuckled nuzzling my neck.

Groaning I closed my eyes trying to get my body and mind to not betray me. "Why didn't you at least put a shirt on me?" I asked breathing through my nose and out my mouth.

"I was drunk." He shrugged. "I didn't even want to take my clothes off."

"I need clothes." I whispered shoving him away with my elbow.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before." He replied not moving away.

"You're such an asshole." I growled trying to wiggle free.

"At least I'm not the whole ass." He chuckled tickling my sides.

"No stop." I giggled trying to pull away and stay covered.

"How about you two wake up and get y'all's ass up here!" Rocket yelled from up the stairs. "Kinda scared to come down there, we all saw how drunk Lindz was last night. She's most likely naked."

Groaning I dragged my hand down my face. "Shut it Rocket!"

"You shut it!" Rocket snapped back. "I've got a job!"

"Well you should of just said that." Peter yelled jumping out of bed throwing the covers over me. "How about you get dressed now sweetheart, we have no time to be rolling around in the bed." He teased.

"Go away." I whined wrapping myself in the blanket.


End file.
